Are All the Munchkins as Funny as You?
by Fried Cheesecake
Summary: Sheena is short. Yuan is tall. "Gone with the Wind" is on the top shelf, but he's going to make her prove that she's worthy of his assistance before he gives in.


**Are All the Munchkins as Funny as You?**

_Gone with the Wind… Gone with the Wind… Gone with the Wind…_ ah, there it is.

She reaches up, so proud of herself for finally locating the elusive novel, after hours of searching in the unorganized fiction section that makes up most of the new library in Ozette. Presea's ecstatic- well, as ecstatic as she's ever going to get- but the point is that Ozette has been rebuilt, at last, and now Sheena can read that damn book so Zelos will stop bugging her…

Her fingers stop just short of the top shelf.

_Damn it._

She lets out a frustrated groan, fingers dancing along the edge of the shelf. Just a little further… ugh, she can't reach it. Glancing down each end of the aisle, Sheena scowls. The only other person in this section of the dimly-lit library is an elderly woman, leisurely flipping through dusty cookbooks. Fat lot of good that's going to do.

Sheena turns her irritated gaze back to the book, just out of her reach. Why is Gone with the Wind on the top shelf anyways? Shouldn't they put it near the middle, where young women like her can reach it?

"This is all Zelos' fault," she moans under her breath. That damn Chosen. He was the one with the great idea that she should read this stupid book anyways. For a reason no one can fathom, Zelos is addicted to hundred-year-old romance novels, though he'll never admit that's what he was sobbing about when she and Lloyd found him curled up in an armchair by the fireplace with Pride & Prejudice open in his lap.

Perhaps if the old woman wasn't ten feet away, she'd just ninja her way to the book. Unfortunately, the old woman _is _ten feet away, and jumping to an extreme height using awesome ninja skills tends to frighten onlookers.

Stumped, Sheena lets outs a sigh and stares at the book. Once again, she stands on the very tips of her toes, reaching out an arm, and then both, gripping the books below the top shelf as she desperately makes a grab for the object of her desire. She stumbles backwards, suddenly, and has to flail her arms around to maintain her balance. After a moment, once she's caught herself, Sheena glances at the old woman to make sure she's not being laughed at. No, of course not. No one probably saw-

"You're fun size, then?" someone asks suddenly.

Sheena lets out a squeal, jumping around to face the speaker. He stands at the end of the aisle, several heavy and rather… _ancient_-looking books in his arms. There's a hint of a smirk on his face, and it makes her scowl again.

"Yuan," she says, sighing slightly. Then his words hit her. "Wait- fun size? I don't…"

"You're not short, you're fun size?" he asks in a teasing tone. Oh, so he's making fun of her. There's something about the way his eyes glint when he says that that makes her want to punch him so hard- or better yet, knee him where it hurts. As great as that sounds, she's terrified of what he might do to her afterward, so she refrains.

"Haha," Sheena snarls, turning away. "Who knew you had such a great sense of humor?"

She bends down, pretending to be interested in other books (she wasn't _really _reaching for Gone with the Wind…), trying to shut off the chit-chat, because snarky, sarcastic remarks really aren't the kind of conversation she wants to have right now, but to no avail.

"How old are you?" he asks, taking a few steps towards her. Sheena glances up.

"What's it to you?" she grumbles, and when he only raises an eyebrow in response, she adds, "I'm twenty."

"Really?" he says, sounding amused now. "Might that also be your height in inches?"

"Oh shut up," she growls, picking up a vaguely interesting book.

"What? I can't hear you from down there."

"I'm not that short!" Sheena exclaims, standing up. He's taken a few more steps, and there's only about a foot between them now. She glances at the heavy tomes in his arms and- oh heavens, they're all written in Elvish. Sheena glares at him, at that damn smirk on his face, and places the book back on the shelf. "And anyways, don't you have an army to command? What are you doing here?"

Yuan frowns, adjusting his grips on the books. "Now, now. Respect your elders."

Sheena glares at him. "Yeah, what gives you the right to make fun of my height? You're like… almost 200 times my age."

"Therefore I'm a crotchety old man, and you shouldn't expect any less of me," he replies almost gleefully. Sheena rolls her eyes. Men. They're all the same.

"Well, since you are indeed an old man," she starts, "you should be accustomed with the word 'chivalry'. Seeing as I'm a lady in need, I think it's only fair that you are a courteous gentleman and help sate my desires."

There. That will show him. She can play that game too.

Yuan raises an eyebrow at her. As a smirk begins to bloom on his face, it suddenly dawns on Sheena how wrong that last sentence sounded.

"Not like that, you jerk!" she exclaims. Yuan chuckles.

"Like what?" he asks, attempting to sound innocent. "Do tell; you've piqued my interests."

"Never mind," Sheena grumbles, turning away. "I'll just get the damn book myself." And then maybe he'll leave her alone-

"Ah, but it's on the top shelf, is it not?"

Sheena glares at him over her shoulder. "What's it to you?"

The expression he makes next almost kills her. She wasn't aware that Yuan could ever make such a perfect pouting face, but he does and he pulls it off brilliantly. "You're too short to reach it," he says mockingly, still pulling that pouty face. Sheena lets out a huff.

"Stop making fun of my height!" she exclaims. "I'm not even that short!"

"Well, you could be taller, couldn't you?"

Sheena turns back to the bookshelf, determined to just ignore him. She's going to forget that Yuan ever existed, _and she's not going to listen to him anymore, and maybe he'll finally go away, because really, what is he even doing here in the first place and why is he even talking to her- _Mind swimming, she temporarily forgets that she didn't want him to see what book she was trying to get, and so she stretches her arm out once again and reaches with all her might towards that damn book and she's almost there, but not quite.

"_Gone with the Wind_?" Yuan exclaims from behind her. Sheena jumps.

"What are you still doing here?" she shrieks. "If you're going to stalk me, at least help me and get the damn book for me!"

"I wouldn't have pegged you as one to read romance novels," he says, still looking quite amused. Sheena grinds her teeth together. He's one to be talking, standing there holding those boring, ancient tomes. "Then again, you are the kind to fall for the hero, aren't you?"

He's almost grinning now. This is getting ridiculous. Sheena stares at him cautiously. "What?"

"Or should I say," here he takes a breath for dramatic effect and Sheena rolls her eyes again, "the obnoxious teenager who can't get his priorities straight?"

"What?" she stammers. A blush creeps up onto her cheeks, and Yuan smiles in victory. "N-no!" Sheena exclaims. "How did you- I mean, are you implying-?"

He clicks his tongue at her, finally beginning to turn away. "Oh come off it. The only one who doesn't know that you're in love with Lloyd is Lloyd himself."

"I'm not in love with him, you- you…" she trips over her words, trying to find an insult good enough to drive him away but not so good that it offends him enough to attack her. She finally settles on one that she frequently used for Zelos when they were just kids. "You butthead," she cries, clenching her fists.

Yuan's eyebrows twitch. "Did you just call me… a 'butthead'?" he asks slowly as if he's not sure if he heard her right. Sheena narrows her eyes at him.

"Yes!" she says dramatically. "Yes, I did indeed just call you a butthead! You got a problem with it?"

He gives a little shrug, looking doubtful. "Of all the names I've been called, I don't think 'butthead' is one of them. Until now," he adds.

Sheena tries to draw herself up to her full height to look tough, but Yuan's still taller than her so it doesn't really have much effect. "Yeah," she exclaims, "until now. So… so there." She turns back to the bookshelf and once again fails at reaching for the book. "So you can leave me alone now. Bye."

She stands on toes, stretches her spine and still it's no good. Oh! Sheena steps up onto the bottom ledge of the bookcase and tries again. Success! After all the trouble she went through, it seems that all she needed was the one inch boost. Her fingers land on the bind of the book and clutch at the leather cover- ah, but it's still too far away, she can't get a hold on it. She claws at the book with her nails, biting her lip in frustration. Ugh, she's _so close_. If only-

There's a _thud_ beside her and she jumps back, startled. Next thing she knows, Yuan is standing in front of her. She stares at him. He's dropped his books on the ground beside the shelf and he's holding Gone with the Wind out toward her.

"If you wanted me to get it for you, all you had to do was ask," he says simply, and shoves the book into her arms. Sheena blinks as he retrieves his own books from the ground and heads out of the aisle.

"B-but you were making fun of me!" she sputters. "Was I supposed to ask you to help me when you were being a butthead?"

"Oh stop it," he calls back. "Are all the munchkins as funny as you?"

"You-!"

Before she gets the chance to strangle him, he disappears from sight and Sheena is left standing alone in the aisle. What the hell just happened?

Sheena glances down at the book in her hands. Gone with the Wind indeed… this better be the best damn book in the world, or she's going to kill Zelos for making her go through all of this trouble.

* * *

><p>Because why not.<p>

**Disclaimer: **fuck yeah.


End file.
